StarClan Reborn
by TiredNHrny
Summary: The story of a reincarnation, or all the reincarnations of StarClan codebreakers. Follow the life of Shellkit, Eaglekit, Marshkit, Lilackit, and Horsekit. As they grow, so will their story, and the Clans will never be the same.
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongPrologue/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The stars glimmered in the dark moonlight, illuminating the cats below. A sleek-looking black she-cat with eyes the color of moss stepped out from the sparkling shadows. She scanned the clearing around her. A snarl built in her throat as she saw a spotted gray tom with pale eyes padded into view. "Ashfur. What are /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" doing here?" she meowed coldly. The tom regarded her with a blank, emotionless gaze. "Same as you. I was summoned." Before she could respond, a beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with delicate white paws appeared from the sparkling undergrowth. Her amber eyes glinted in the soft light as she saw Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf, you've been summoned as well?" Leafpool mewed curiously. Hollyleaf flicked her night-black tail. "Supposedly. I wonder why?" Leafpool opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. A snarl sounded from behind the cats. A noble blue gray she-cat with cold blue eyes revealed herself, stars embedded in her glowing silvery fur. Leafpool's eyes widened. "Bluestar," she breathed "You've been summoned?" Bluestar snarled at them. "You fools. You think this is something to be excited about? Meowing like a bunch of kits out of the nursery for the first time. You have been asked here by the oldest cats in StarClan. Do you know why?" she yowled at them, tail bristling and lashing. Ashfur flinched at her harsh words. Hollyleaf broke the silence. "Are we being punished?" she guessed. "For breaking the warrior code? That seems to be the common theme here, other than you I suppose." Bluestar averted her eyes from the penetrating green that was Hollyleaf's. "So you understand. Hm. Not sure what I expected, from a cold-blooded killer." she retorted, lifting her head. Hollyleaf snarled and unsheathed her claws. "Calm yourself, young warrior," soothed a voice from the undergrowth. A lithe silver tabby she-cat with glowing blue eyes stepped forward. "The others are waiting for you to join them." Leafpool flicked her ear in the she-cat's direction. "You..you look familiar. Have we met?" she meowed, sniffing the silvery queen. "I am Silverstream, mother to Feathertail? Perhaps that's who you're thinking of." she responded, amusement in her mew. "Anyways, we are all Clanmates now. Bluestar, Hollyleaf, there's no need for petty disagreements. The ceremony must begin." she turned to face the bristling she-cats. Ashfur perked up. "Ceremony?" he inquired, but Silverstream had already turned away. The other cats followed her as she trekked along the star-studded path, and noticed the hundreds of pawprints on the trail. Leafpool bristled with excitement. Bluestar looked frightened, while Ashfur looked bored. Hollyleaf let out a low growl, pelt bushing. As Silverstream stopped, hundreds of starry cats came into view. A huge clearing with a large boulder in the middle stood before the small group. The hollow was filled with cats from all different Clans. They whispered and mewed amongst themselves, as if they'd been Clanmates their whole lives. Silverstream padded down the path and stood beside Graystripe. Bluestar bounded down into the hollow, leaping and landing beside Oakheart. Hollyleaf stood still, keeping her distance from the other cats. Ashfur found his sister Ferncloud and Dustpelt, standing beside both of them. Finally, Leafpool stood besides her mother, who was standing proudly next to the great boulder. As the hollow buzzed with life, a great yowl sounded from atop the boulder. Firestar stood majestically above the cats, tail flicking back and forth. "Cats of StarClan! Fellow leaders, warriors, apprentices, elders and kits alike. I am Firestar, one of ThunderClan's many noble leaders. I have been chosen by the eldest warriors of StarClan to address you tonight. You have been summoned here because you all broken the warrior code at some point in your life, however minor or major. StarClan has come together to give you a second chance. You shall be returned to the Clans as a new cat, with a new name and family, you shall not remember any of your friends or family from your previous life, however, if you live a noble life and die an honorable cat, cats from BOTH lives will join you back here in StarClan." The orange cat glanced at the gathered cats with a withering gaze. A faded speckled tabby cried from the crowd. "I have been in StarClan for seasons! I have served my Clan time and time again before I died? Why shall I be sent back? I have a mate, and kits, who have kits of their own and THOSE kits have kits!" she yowled, lashing her tail back and forth. Firestar nodded grimly. "I understand your apprehension. But if you live a good life, you may return to StarClan and join the generations of family you've left behind." The group gave a collective murmur of fear and anticipation. Before Firestar could address them again, a bright light shone from beyond the clearing, illuminating the starry trees and valleys like a giant sun. "Great StarClan, it is time." he mewed, leaping down from the rock. The tom nuzzled Graystripe and stood beside his mate. "Go with swift paws! Do not fear the future, it is simply a reflection of your past!" he yowled to the shimmering mass, now being beckoned into the light. And as swiftly as the light appeared, it disappeared, and the clearing was as empty as it had been before. /span/p


	2. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

**RiverClan Allegiances~**

**Leader: Mossystar- Brown tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Deputy: Redbird: Flame-colored ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, covered in scars**

**Medicine Cat: Mintleaf: Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws**

**Warriors:**

**Ottertail: Dark brown tom with amber eyes and very round ears**

**Duskcloud: Pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Pheasantflight: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Beeflight: Pale tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes  
Shimmerscale: Black she-cat with glossy pelt and light gray muzzle**

**Eelpelt: Dark gray tom with amber eyes and black tabby stripes**

**Lionfish: Huge golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes  
Russetflame: Reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes and long fur**

**Pondsplash: Gray tom with white belly and muzzle**

**Oatflake: Creamy tabby she-cat with white splotches and green eyes**

**Froghop: Fuzzy gray tom with messy fur and eyes the color of a leaf-fall sunrise**

**Batflutter: Black tom with large ears and long tail**

**Lynxleap: Light brown tabby she-cat with short tail and tufted ears**

**Cloudpebble: White she-cat with gray paws**

**Houndface: Brown tom with white blaze and yellow eyes**

**Flowerpool: Pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Softsnarl- Long-furred white she-cat with pale green eyes, mother to Thistlekit,**

**(Light gray she-cat with spiky coat and yellow eyes) Nightkit (Black tom with green eyes), and Finkit (Light gray tom with dark gray stripes on legs, tail, and face), mate to Froghop**

**Poppysplash- Long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and muzzle, mother to Shellkit(white she-cat with gray specks and green eyes), mate to Lionfish**

**Elders:**

**Moonspeckle: Gray she-cat with white patches**

**Foxclaw: Ginger tom with silver muzzle and rheumy yellow eyes**

**Streamripple: Mottled brown tabby she-cat**

**WindClan Allegiances**

**Leader: Briarstar: Dark brown tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy: Kiteleap: Dark gray tom with blue eyes and a short tail**

**Medicine Cat: Horsefoot: Brown and white she-cat with white legs and green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Rabbitwhisker: Gray tom with tabby striped legs**

**Lightpool: Light gray she-cat with pale tabby stripes**

**Skyblaze: Brown she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white belly**

**Blackheart: Black tom with a white patch over his eye**

**Heatherbreeze: Sandy gray-brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Sheepstep: White tom with brown paws and green eyes**

**Ripplewater: Beautiful gray tabby she-cat with wide, mottled stripes and green eyes**

**Stormwind: White tom with dark gray patches**

**Cloudfur: Dark gray she-cat with white patches**

**Queens:**

**Whitehare: White she-cat with brown paws and a large brown face marking, expecting Stormwind's kits**

**Grassroot: Dark brown she-cat with a lighter brown belly, expecting Blackheart's kits**

**Apprentices: **

**Swiftpaw: Sandy gray tom with green eyes**

**Bluepaw: Blueish-gray tom with yellow-green eyes**

**Rootpaw: Golden tabby tom with a brown tail**

**Thriftpaw: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**Leader- Ivorystar: Large white she-cat with black spots and gray markings**

**Deputy- Berryspots: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Turtlenose: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Sandytail: Pale tabby tom with a light brown tail**

**Russetclaw: Reddish brown tom with lighter paws**

**Crowscreech: Black tom with gray belly**

**Craneflight: Tall light gray tom with a darker dorsal stripe**

**Sunstorm: Reddish brown she-cat with golden eyes**

**Baywave: Yellow-brown she-cat with green eyes and pale tabby stripes**

**Vinetail: Dark brown tom with a black tail and black paws**

**Squirrelleap: Brown tabby tom with a white belly**

**Leafpatch: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Chiveleaf: Dark brown and white tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Bluesky: Ginger she-cat with luminous blue eyes, mother to Batkit, Ivykit, and Lionkit**

**Apprentices:**

**Bearpaw: Ginger and white she-cat with large ginger paws and yellow eyes**

**Smallpaw: Lithe dark ginger tom with small paws**

**SkyClan Allegiances**

**Leader- Smokestar: Dark gray she-cat with white belly**

**Deputy: Stoatfoot: Dark gray and white tabby tom**

**Medicine Cat: Birchwind: Pale tabby tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Robinclaw: Russet brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Moonshimmer: Pale gray she-cat with glossy fur and green eyes**

**Flowersplash: Pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Leafstripe: Pale brown tom with tabby stripes on legs and tail**

**Addertail: Brown tom with black tail and amber eyes**

**Applefall: Reddish-brown tom with gold eyes**

**Cricketleap: Dark brown she-cat with golden eyes and a white tail tip**

**Barkpelt: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Cinderscorch: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and black paws**

**Beetlestep: Brown tom with darker paws**

**Blizzardspots: Pale gray tom with white splashes and spots**

**Boulderfall: Dark gray tabby tom**

**Honeypool: Golden tabby she-cat with battle scarred ears and orange eyes**

**Queens**:

**Daisypetal: White she cat with petal-shaped **

**light brown spots, mother to Leafstripe's kits**

**Fawnpelt: Pale brown she-cat with white paws, mother to Blackkit and Flintkit**

**Embereyes: Dark gray she-cat with broad face, mate to Stoatfoot, mother to Featherkit and Spirekit**

**Apprentices**:

**Shortpaw: Dark brown tabby tom, very small**

**Sheeppaw: White she-cat with dark brown face and paws**

**Shrewpaw: Fawn tom with dark brown face and paws**

**Rosepaw: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Shypaw: Small gray she-cat with lighter paws and muzzle**

**ShadowClan Allegiances:**

**Leader: Icestar- Gray tom with one missing eye, icy blue**

**Deputy: Darkfur- Dark gray tabby and white tom with long fur**

**Medicine cat: Silvernose- Very light gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes**

**Warriors: **

**Eaglefrost: White and black tom with amber eyes, **

**Mouserunner: Mottled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Spiderflight: Dark gray she cat with long legs and whiskers**

**Skygaze: Light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Mossgaze: Ginger she-cat with many scars, deep green eyes and a torn ear  
Hazelnose: White she cat with tabby patches on snout and flanks, **

**Blossomwind: White she-cat with a brown ear and paw**

**Streamheart: Pale gray she-cat with a white tail and green eyes**

**Flickerflame: Ginger tom with green eyes, a white chest, and a short tail**

**Nettletail: Ginger tom with green eyes and one white paw**

**Dustleap: Brown tabby tom with long legs, littermate to Spiderflight**


	3. Chapter 1

_Beyond the stars, into the warm nursery of RiverClan….._

Warmth. That's all she could feel. The kit squirmed and squeaked as a large furry thing landed on her head. '_What's this?' _She pondered. '_Another kit?' _A cold, wet thing came down over her head and began to soak her ears. '_Ah! I'm being...licked? What?' _"There, there little one. Do not fret, you're safe." a voice called to her, sweet and soft. The kit purred at the sound, feeling safer than she had ever felt in her, short, very short life.

"Is she alright? There's nothing wrong with her, is there?" another voice growled, sharper and angrier than the first.

"Of course not, she's just getting used to everything. Try opening your eyes, little one. Come see the rest of the Clan." the soft voice returned. '_Eyes? I should open them. I want to be near the voice, I want to….see' _The kit shivered and fluttered her eyelids. She blinked them open and looked around hazily. She came face to face with a beautiful tortoiseshell face, striped with dark markings and huge yellow eyes.

"Hello there, little one. Aren't you quite the cute kitten?" the voice returned, belonging to a face now. The kit meowed in excitement, trying to get closer.

"She seems strong, and healthy." the angry voice returned as well, softer this time. She tripped and looked up at it. A golden striped face with green eyes met hers, like the strange sharp things surrounding her vision. She sneezed, something in her nose.

"Isn't having only one kit in a litter a bad omen?" grunted the golden face. The tortoiseshell snorted.

"Stop being a paranoid nursery queen. She's perfectly healthy and will make a fine warrior." The tom purred in amusement and licked the she-cat. '_What's a warrior? I'm going to be one? What does that mean'_

"We should give her a name. You wanted to wait until she had opened her eyes. How about...Spottedkit?" The golden tom suggested, sitting up straighter. The she-cat shook her head.

"No, that's not quite it. Otterkit." she responded, licking her daughter's head again. The kit yowled in disagreement. '_I don't like those! What's a name anyways? Why do I need one?'_ "Hmm, she didn't like that one. How about, Shellkit?" The golden tom replied, coming closer to lick the kit. The she-cat purred in agreement. "Shellkit, that's perfect. Those spots are perfectly shell-shaped," she spoke gently, regarding the tom. "Well done, Lionfish."

Is that what a name was? What would her name be?

_Three moons later…._

"Yow! Shove off my tail, Nightkit! I'm not a nest!" Shellkit growled at her dark-furred denmate. His sharp green eyes glinted in amusement. "Why should I, Slowkit? It's so cozy here." he replied, a challenge in his mew. "I'll give you Slowkit! Come here, mouseheart!" the spotted she-kit leapt at the tom, battering him with tiny, soft paws. A low chuckling mew rang behind her. She jumped off the tom-kit and faced the voice. Her mother, Poppysplash, was watching her play with Nightkit, laughter ringing in her throat. "What a fearsome warrior. You showed him." crooned Poppysplash, flicking her fluffy black tail towards her daughter. A worried meow filled Shellkit's ears from behind. A delicate white she-cat lunged towards Nightkit, licking him between the ears furiously. Two light gray kits trotted behind her, eyes filled with concern. "You play too rough! You'll beat his ears off!" the queen crowed, flashing sharp glares towards Poppysplash, who swept her daughter closer to her with a flick of her tail. "You are too protective, Softsnarl. His ears are fine." Shellkit stuck out her tongue at the tom-kit, who glared at her and stuck out his. Softsnarl let out a hiss. "Keep that rogue _scum_ away from my son." she growled, green eyes falling on Shellkit with hatred. Shellkit sighed. Did it even matter that her father was born a rogue? She was Clanborn, and so was her mother. Poppysplash growled but said nothing, padding back into the nursery with Shellkit's scruff between her ivory fangs. She dropped the white-spotted kit in the soft, feather-lined nest, curling around her like she was the most precious thing in the world. "Poppysplash, why does Softsnarl hate me?" Shellkit inquired, green eyes wide with confusion and concern. The tortoiseshell queen let out a small hiss at the thought, lashing her fluffy black tail. "Don't let her ruffle your whiskers. She's a sanctimonious cleanpaw." Poppysplash replied gently, poison in her mew at the word _cleanpaw_. Shellkit purred in amusement, closing her eyes and letting the soft sanctuary of mottled fur surround her.

She awoke to the sound of angry hisses and yowls. She opened her eyes to find Lionfish circling Eelpelt, a dark gray warrior with black stripes. The toms' eyes were slitted, orange meeting vicious yellow. "Stop!" cried Cloudpebble, a watching she-cat. "Clanmates shouldn't fight each other!" Eelpelt snorted and unsheathed his thorn-sharp claws. "He's no Clanmate of mine. Nothing but a glorified _kittypet"_ he snarled, lashing his black-striped tail. Lionfish let out a terrifying roar-like snarl and lunged at the tom, blood flying in their wake. Shellkit watched in horror as her father beat the tom with powerful golden paws, black tufts of fur billowing in the breeze like snow. Before Lionfish could finish the tom off, a blood-curdling yowl sounded from atop the Smoothstone. "Is this how true warriors act? Tearing each other apart, as if you don't share the same dens and prey and swim in the same river! Who cares if a cat was once a rogue, they've proven their loyalty time and time again to the Clan! Lionfish, you are an honorable warrior with considerable strengths, a loving mate and a kit! Do you want to risk your place in the Clan by killing this tom?" demanded the brittle shriek of Mossystar, a sleek brown-and-white tabby she-cat with cold green eyes the color of sunlit moss. Eelpelt croaked out a weak mew as blood poured from his wounds like a flooded river, still trapped beneath Lionfish's huge golden paws. "H-he doesn't belong here. He was ready to kill me! You all saw! He's a murderer!" Lionfish glared at the tom with a ferocity Shellkit had never seen before. '_He really hates Eelpelt. I wonder why?'_ Suddenly, she felt a tug on her scruff as she was dragged back to the warm barrier of the nursery. "Why can't I watch? It's Lionfish, he could be in trouble!" she meowed, twisting her head to see. Poppysplash let out an annoyed hiss. "Quiet. This is grown cat's business, you must stay right here." Shellkit opened her mouth to protest, then saw her mother's exasperated gaze, whiskers fraying. The white-and-gray kit sat back on her haunches, watching from beyond her mother's soft belly. Lionfish hung his great head, meowing an apology to Eelpelt just past earshot of her.


	4. Chapter 2

It had been a moon since the fight between Lionfish and Eelpelt, and the two toms were none the better for it. Eelpelt had taken to taunting Poppysplash and Shellkit any time he passed the nursery, earning nothing but a malicious glare from Poppysplash. Lionfish was still restrained from Gatherings and had replaced Pondsplash for camp guard. Shellkit didn't mind, however, this gave her more time to play with her beloved father. The golden warrior doted on his daughter, bringing her the tastiest fish from the fresh-kill pile, giving her moss to chase and telling her stories of the first cats to settle by the lake. "There was so much fish, the river could barely hold it all! There was carp flapping all about the shore!" he had joked, eyes glinting in amusement. "How would you know? You were born in Twolegplace!" she would reply, eyes widening. "My mother's mother was a Clan cat. She told the stories to my mother, who told them to me." he would respond, eyes misting at the mention of his mother. Those were her favorite stories. "She was the kindest, most lovely cat I've ever met. She had a pelt the color of hail, and eyes the color of newleaf. She and my brother and sister returned to Twolegplace, but I longed to be a warrior, to live the stories she would tell me. RiverClan was my true Clan, as her mother, Silverstorm, was a RiverClan queen." Shellkit would blink confusedly. "Why did she leave?" Lionfish would sigh, flicking his thick golden tail around his tiny daughter. "She met a tom outside of RiverClan, and fell in love with him. Her Clanmates demanded she was exiled for breaking the warrior code, and her leader, Kitestar, kicked her out of the Clan." Shellkit gasped. "But, what happened to her and the tom?" Lionfish looked grim. "They were struck by a Twoleg monster a season-circle after and died." Shellkit mewed in surprise. "Your mother and her littermates took care of themselves?" Lionfish nodded. "They were strong and smart, I only wish I could've met them." The golden tom would finish wistfully, turning to taunt his daughter with his tail.

Nightkit and Shellkit were allowed to play together again, with careful supervision from Softsnarl. Her other two kits, Thistlekit and Finkit were also growing closer with Shellkit. They would play together in the small sandy hollow every day, trampling over warrior's tails and pouncing on reeds. "Let's play MoonClan!" suggested Nightkit, the unofficial leader of all the kits. "I'll be Nightstar! Shellkit, you'll be Shellnose, Finkit, you'll be Finfoot, and Thistlekit can be Thistletuft!" The other kits nodded, padding into place behind 'Nightstar'. "Wait, I want to be a leader too! I'll be leader of SunClan, your enemy Clan!" yowled Shellkit in protest. "I'll be Shellstar! Finkit-I mean Finfoot is my loyal deputy!" 'Finfoot' meowed in agreement. "Grr, Shellstar! It's about time you and your prey-stealing warriors kept off our territory! Or MoonClan will shred you into dog-food!" squeaked Nightkit, spiky fur raising along his spine. "Not so fast, Nightstar! My warriors have stolen nothing from you!" "How come we found SunClan stench along our border then?" "I'll show you stench!" Shellkit pounced onto Nightkit, twisting to bite his shadowy ear and kick him in the belly with a gray-spotted paw. Nightkit was faster though, swiping at her face and turning in time to miss her tiny white claws. "Hey! Softsnarl says no claws!" protested Nightkit. The white queen flicked opened a single eye from where she was napping under the shady willow tree next to Poppysplash, who was watching them with a baleful yellow gaze. "Uh-, sorry Nightkit-star! Nightstar." Shellkit stumbled to her paws, licking his cheek in apology. The tom-kit looked startled, but pleased to receive attention from the white spotted she-kit.

The kits grew into strong, capable cats who were ready finally for their warrior training to begin. The morning of their ceremony, the two nursery queens fussed over their kits, licking and fretting about every piece of fluff sticking out on their pelts. "Poppysplash, I can do it myself! I'm big enough now!" Shellkit meowed in protest. The tortoiseshell queen scoffed and licked a piece of gray fur flat. "I'm not having my only kit lumber over there like a dizzy beaver." she replied, golden eyes glowing with pride. Shellkit huffed, allowing the pampering to resume. Nightkit chortled in amusement at his denmate, his night-black fur sleek and shiny in the sunlight. Shellkit thought he looked very handsome with his fur finally flat. "Shut up, Nightrat" she hissed good-naturedly at her friend. The tom stuck out his tongue at her, turning towards his mother, who was busy with Thistlekit trying to flatten the she-kit's spiky gray fur. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Smoothstone for a Clan meeting!" Shellkit let out a squeal. "She's calling us! Poppysplash, let me go!" she wriggled out of her mother's loving grip, tumbling straight into Lionfish's paws. "Lionfish! Lionfish, are you coming to see me become an apprentice?" she meowed excitedly, gazing into his loving green eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he replied warmly, licking her behind the ear. "Stand up straight now, make me proud of you." She straightened her back. "Shellkit, come forward." commanded Mossystar, pale green eyes glittering with laughter. Shellkit padded forward, coming face to face with her leader. She could see the intricate scars that decorated the she-cat's pale brown muzzle. 'I wonder what cat made those' she thought, locking eyes with her leader. "Shellkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the risk of your own life?" Shellkit shuffled her paws, nodding furiously. "Psst! You gotta say 'I do'!" whispered Duskcloud from below the Smoothstone. "Oh! Oh- I do!" she meowed loudly. Mossystar closed her eyes, whiskers twitching. "Then from this day on, you will be known as Shellpaw. Your mentor will be Shimmerscale." she flicked her tail, beckoning forward a beautiful night-black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes. Her delicate white paws trembled in anticipation. "Shimmerscale, this is your first apprentice. I trust you will teach her everything you have learned in the moons you have been a warrior." Shimmerscale nodded, rubbing noses with her apprentice and licking her ear. "We'll be the best in the Clan, with me training you!" Shimmerscale whispered excitedly, eyes bright. Shellpaw nodded, nuzzling her new mentor. Nightkit began Nightpaw, apprenticed to Flowerpool, Thistlekit became Thistlepaw, apprenticed to Houndface, and Finkit became Finpaw, apprenticed to Beeflight. Shellpaw barely heard anything Mossystar said, lost in her daydreams of being the best warrior ever, pleasing Shimmerscale, one day taking Mossystar's place. "He-hey, you okay there Shellpaw?" mewed a worried voice. Shellpaw blinked and came face to face with Finpaw's worried face. The pale gray tom had moved to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what great apprentices we're going to be!" She playfully batted his face with a paw, prompting a surprised squeak and a joyous mew from her denmate. The two young cats leapt on each other and began tussling. Shimmerscale and Beeflight shared a look and called the young cats apart. "That's enough kit-play, it's time to begin your training. We're going on a tour of the territory." Houndface called to  
Shimmerscale. "Is it alright if Thistlepaw comes too?" Shimmerscale nodded, flicking her tail towards the Clan camp entrance. '_What about Nightpaw?'_ Shellpaw thought anxiously, turning towards her friend. He looked frightened, staring blankly at his mentor. '_He's not so lucky. Flowerpool is so strict.'_ She thought of the times when the tabby and white she-cat had snapped at her for peeking into the warrior den, or taking the warmest prey from the fresh-kill pile, or pestering the elders. "Nightpaw will be hunting with me. I want to start his training off strong." responded Flowerpool, shooting Nightpaw a challenging glance. The sleek black tom winced and looked away. Finpaw yelped in excitement, his light gray fluffy pelt bushed up. "Let's go already! I'll be an elder by the time finally get to explore!" Beeflight purred in amusement, nudging Shimmerscale. "Let's go before he explodes." He replied good-naturedly. The small group of cats padded through the reed barrier, ears pricked. '_I wonder if could catch a fish! Maybe a whole carp! Or a trout? Anything but a minnow' _Shellpaw thought excitedly. She glanced at Nightpaw. His fur was spiked but his gaze was anxious. '_He must be worried about pleasing Flowerpool._' Before she could offer words of comfort to her friend, he and his mentor trailed off in the direction of the deepest part of the river. "We'll see you later. Maybe we can catch up for some battle training?" mewed Shimmerscale, eyeing Flowerpool with a glint of amusement. Shellpaw sniffed. '_I always forget that they're littermates."_ A cream and brown moth fluttered past her nose. She let out a surprised squeak, raising a paw to swat at the tiny creature. '_What am I doing! This is kit-play!' _she thought mutinously, sneaking a glance at Shimmerscale. The she-cat was busy discussing training techniques with Flowerpool. Finpaw and Beeflight were already patrolling the ThunderClan border. She turned towards the rushing water, fixing her gaze on a drifting leaf in the breeze. Suddenly, she smelled a strong scent of leaves and new cat-scent. "Shimmerscale! Something's wrong! I smell something!" she yowled to her mentor, who immediately turned and ran to her apprentice's side. "Great StarClan! It's an invading ThunderClan patrol!" she meowed fearfully, turning to Flowerpool, whose usually calm amber gaze was spiked with fear and anger. "Shellpaw, run back to camp and tell Mossystar to send reinforcements! We'll warn Finpaw and Beeflight!" Shimmerscale ordered, sliding out her claws. Shellpaw stumbled on her paws, scrambling to run back up the rise, sliding down the hill surrounding the camp. Mud under her paws made her slip, tumbling through the reed barrier and landing in the middle of the camp. Duskcloud, a young warrior, screeched in surprise at being crushed by an apprentice. "For StarClan's sake, Shellpaw! Why are you-" Shellpaw blurted, untangling herself from Duskcloud's light gray paws. "ThunderClan is attacking!" A few assembled warriors let out gasps of shock and fear. Mossystar lunged forward, eyes glowing with determination. "Duskcloud, Ottertail, Oatflake, Pondsplash, Redbird and Russetflame, strike near the west shore. Drive them into the river. Reedbreeze, Eelpelt, Lionfish, Troutleap, Brackenshade and Softsnarl, strike near the east. Drive out any remaining cats down onto the rocks." the tabby and white she-cat ordered, flicking her tail angrily. "What about me, Mossystar? I can-" Mossystar turned her eyes to the speckled apprentice. "You will stay right here. I'm not losing any apprentices to those badger-hearted crowfood ridden maggots." her leader spat, flattening her ears. Shellpaw opened her mouth to retort, then decided better of it. '_What if Nightpaw and Finpaw get to fight but I don't?'_ She thought, nose twitching in annoyance. She sat down with a huff, gazing at the Wetstone wistfully. '_One day I'll be leader, and then I'll fight off ThunderClan all the time."_ Poppysplash padded over to her, sympathy in her eyes. "I know you wanted to fight, but you'd be shredded by those fox-hearted cowards! You haven't learned any battle moves yet." her mother comforted. Shellkit snorted and tore the marshy grass beneath her gray paws, still stained with muddy water. "But what about Finpaw and Nightpaw? They haven't returned yet! What if they were ambushed on the way back? What if one of them-" Poppysplash purred, licking her daughter between the ears. "Don't worry too much, Mossystar would never let them go undefended. They have their mentors, and yours as well. They'll be just fine." Shellpaw wriggled out of her grasp, flattening her ears. '_I don't care what Mossystar says! I'm going to shred those ThunderClan rat-breaths!" _She turned towards the entrance of the camp, bounding through the barrier. She ignored her mother's yowls of protest, drowning her out with the pained, fearful screeches of her Clanmates. She felt faint, almost as if she'd already defeated an entire ThunderClan patrol. She stopped at the top of the rise, blood-scent bathing her nose. Below her, cats clawed and bit one another, scratches bleeding onto the stones below. Tufts of blood-soaked fur lined the ground like snow. She spotted Nightpaw and Finpaw fending off a hefty black and white tom. '_I have to help them!'_ the spotted she-cat thought determinedly, sliding down the rise into the bloodbath. A claw swiped past her cheek as she ran towards her denmates. Before she could reach them, she was pushed by a large ginger tom into the rushing river. She yowled and tried to reach the surface, falling deeper and deeper into the swirling water. '_I can't die like this! I'm not ready to join StarClan! I have to save my friends!'_ Her head ached, blood drifting past her gaze. '_I must've hit a rock when I fell." _She dared to close her eyes, letting the water rush above her head. Her ears were full of water, yet she could hear her own heart beating. She felt her breathing become shallower and shallower. She felt her consciousness slip away, faintly hearing the cries of her mother and father.

"Is she dead?" "Shut up, mousebrain! You'll wake her up!" "Oh StarClan, what if Mintleaf can't save her?" "I hope if she does die, she goes quickly. The poor scrap was screaming in her dreams last night."

Shellpaw heard a flurry of voices in the back of her head. Her whiskers twitched. She didn't want to open her eyes. '_I disobeyed Mossystar, and look what happened to me! I distracted the Clan, I doomed us in battle! I'm nothing but a stupid, worthless kit. She's sure to exile me, like Silverstorm! I don't want to be a rogue! I don't want to be a rogue!'_ "I don't want to be a rogue!" she yowled, opening her eyes in fear. Faces swam across her vision, a tortoiseshell, two gray blobs, a black blob, was that a mouse? "What's all this talk about rogues, dear?" meowed Poppysplash gently. '_Poppysplash! I can hear her! Where is she?'_ She blinked, but her vision still blurred before her. "I can't see! You all look like blobs! What's going on! I can't see!" she yowled, pushing her face into her nest desperately, trying to clean her eyes, clear the mist across her view. Tears fell from her blind eyes, sticking to her cheeks and mussing her fur. She drowned out the voices, the shapes, and fear, curling up in a ball and forgetting anything any cat said. "Will she be blind forever? How will she ever be a warrior?" one voice broke the barrier. Mossystar's coarse mew. Shellpaw's heart dropped to her claws. Her leader wasn't angry or disappointed, just worried and mournful of her Clanmate's sight. She shut her eyes tight and let sleep claim her. '_I won't be a burden to my Clan. I can't lose my sight! I have to see! I have to be a warrior!'_

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a field of stars. The sky above her was full of beautiful stars, flitting across her gaze. Her gaze. "I can see! I'm not blind!" she cried in joy, turning her eyes from side to side, trying to see everything in her field of vision. A sturdy black tom with a strange paw stepped into her gaze, stars embedded in every fiber of his glossy pelt. Shellpaw gasped in wonder, lowering her newfound sight in respect. "Raise yourself, young warrior. I am Deadfoot." the tom purred, wrapping his tail over her speckled shoulders. "A-am I dead?" she squeaked, flashing him a look of terror. Deadfoot let out a low _mrrow _in amusement. "Far from it, little warrior. I have come to tell you of your destiny." '_My destiny? It's to be a warrior! I know this already!'_ Deadfoot flashed her a sad glance, as if he had read her mind. "Your destiny is to be a warrior, but your journey will be much harder than your friends, your family. And once you no longer walk alongside them, you shall not go to StarClan." Shellpaw let out a squeak at surprise, then a squawk of anger. "What do you mean? I've never broken the warrior code! I'm barely old enough to do that anyways! What did I do?" Deadfoot turned his head away, whiskers twitching. "You disobeyed your leader's order to stay in camp. If you hadn't gone out there, you wouldn't be blind. You would have been able to see, and join your ancestors in StarClan at the end of your life. But you didn't. You left anyways, and now you shall join the Dark Forest once you die, where the cats who can't follow the code go! You will die a horrible death, and live through it for the rest of your existence! That is what all code breakers deserve!" snarled Deadfoot, suddenly lunging towards her, sparkling eyes sharp with anger. Shellpaw backed up, eyes wide. 'Fine then, if I'm such an evil cat for breaking a single rule, I'll give them something to punish me for!' She straightened herself, growling. "Well, if my existence is cursed, what's the point of even trying to prove myself?" Deadfoot winced, not expecting such a fierce response. "You have made your choice, now time to live with it." He said finally after a moment. "When you wake, you shall be as you were when you fell asleep. You know your destiny." Before she could utter a deadpanned response, the vision of the tom disappeared, along with the starry field and the feeling of wonder that stirred her soul. She was left with a feeling of anger, of hatred for the pretentious star-cats that decided her future.


End file.
